<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Day of Summer by EbethBeatlebub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195859">The Last Day of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub'>EbethBeatlebub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Time - Fic Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Awkwardness, Early Days, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Couple, SFW but suggestive, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of summer, John and Paul take advantage of it to relax and enjoy some beers. John can't believe how lucky he is to really be with Paul, and Paul is just enjoying every moment of it. Even if the weather can't give them a break!<br/>Tumblr requests #4! Anonymous asked for fluffy 50's Mclennon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Time - Fic Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Day of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was still hot despite the clouds in the sky, but not so much that they couldn't bear it. Being likely one of the last days of the summer, it was a perfect time to be lounging around in the backyard, stretching out on the grass, cold (stolen) beers in hands. Paul was laying with his eyes closed, completely relaxed. John had at some point taken his shirt off and draped in on his head after soaking it in water from the hose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another sip from his bottle as he continued to stare at the gorgeous (sweaty) lad beside him. If it wasn't so hot, he'd probably have snuck his hand into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul heaved a huge sigh after he lazily sipped his beer, eyes still tightly shut. He lolled his head to the side and then remained still a while longer. John smiled, unable to help himself. He wondered how long he could get away with staring like this before Paul noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was thinking this, a breeze blew in that chilled their sweaty skin, and Paul found the strength to pry his eyes open, catching John directly. John didn't back down even if he was embarrassed about it, and instead just nodded to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the weather, old chap?" he asked, sarcastically with a posh voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul smirked, drawling out a retort, "Enjoying the view, son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come off it," John flushed, more so than he already was. He turned away and took an unnecessarily big gulp from his beer, a few moments later forcing out a belch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul scrunched up his nose, laughing. John tried to keep it cool how it made him feel inside, hearing that. Of course, Paul didn't hesitate to follow suit, trying to do a better belch than him, always making a competition of things. He managed to earn a snort and a sly look from John, which was good enough for him apparently from the killer smile he gave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a swine, you know that?" John joked, trying to push it down with jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul sat up and stretched out, "Yeah? Well, you started it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained in silence for a bit afterwards. The breeze picked up a little, their heads being cooled as their hair was blown around a bit. The shirt on his head flopped off onto the ground too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was nice enough a temperature, Paul even slid his hand over to John's. Damn, John thought. He'd wanted to be the one to make the move... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John hadn't taken the initiative ONCE since he managed to convince Paul to go out with him in the first place (though 'going OUT' was an extremely incorrect description of what they actually DID, given the circumstances). It was like he'd used up all his courage asking and none was left for any DOING.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh! Shut up, too much thinking. John chided himself mentally and just took the damn hand in his and gave it a squeeze. His heart leapt when he got a squeeze back. He turned to take a hazardous glance at Paul and didn't regret it. HE was the one being stared at now, and Paul was unabashedly beaming at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was conflicted for a bit but then took a breath to finally say something, but then... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Paul looked down at his bare feet. John looked too. He didn't see anything until Paul went and reached down to rub a little droplet of water off his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys both looked up at the sky... It sure was a LOT more windy wasn't it? When had THAT happened??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without basically any more warning, even bigger and heavier droplets began to fall, the world around them bursting to life with the crackling sound of the rain hitting houses and pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHIT!" John got up, dropping his half empty beer as he did. Paul followed him, still holding his hand AND he managed to save his own beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them ran off to the back door, the rain taking an even heavier turn as they attempted to open the door desperately. The two of them practically tumbled through when it finally gave. Paul spilt a little bit of beer as he tried to steady himself from falling over, John quickly helping him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to look out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CHRIST, it's like a bloody movie out there," John commented. Paul set down his bottle in the sink, and began washing off his beery hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, bloody mad," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a bit pissed off that their moment had been ruined out there, John could tell. He sighed, a bit disappointed himself, but nevermind. Jim still wasn't due home for a bit, nor Mike, so he did what he figured was best to salvage the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John walked up behind Paul as he turned the bottle upside down to empty it, and then slipped his arms around him from behind. Paul started a bit, but then relaxed into it. They stood there not doing much, just enjoying the closeness. Paul leaned back into him. It prompted John to hug him tighter, and then kissed him on the side of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul looked at him as best he could from that angle, eyelashes all clumped up from rain water, nose and cheeks rosy. Gathering up the courage, spurred on by that adoring look, John leaned in to place a kiss to his lips too. Paul was much better at kissing than he was, but didn't seem to mind John's clumsy reciprocation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul broke free of the embrace to turn around. They commenced their kiss again, embracing face to face now. Sloppy, wet, cold and hot at the same time, smelling of beer and BO. It was just like the day they met, minus the rain part... and the fact they didn't kiss that day... and- WHATEVER it was SIMILAR y'know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowed the kiss down and eventually it just became several gentle pecks. John rested his forehead on Paul's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christ, we really smell damn bad, hey," John said after a minute or two, the smell a little less nostalgic now and just a bit gross. Paul cracked up, pushing John off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah alright, let's go wash up then," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Paul, trying to take advantage of the ambiguous nature of such a proposal. Paul blushed hard and stammered out;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, come off it, mate... Me dad'll be back any moment, I'm not having him come home and catching us like THAT,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was disappointed, but not entirely in disagreement. He sighed, and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine... Then just don't take too long while yer up there," he said. Paul was already heading up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, keep whining and I'll take LONGER," he jokingly threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John snorted, and watched him go til he was out of sight, wishing he was going up with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>